


Una Stella e il suo Mondo

by Mahlerlucia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, Kid Fic, Lime, M/M, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahlerlucia/pseuds/Mahlerlucia
Summary: Se guardi il cielo e fissi una stella, se senti dei brividi sotto la pelle, non coprirti, non cercare calore, non è freddo ma è solo amore.(Khalil Gibran){Questa raccolta di OS partecipa alla #BokuAkaWeek2020}
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	1. Amico mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quella mattina i petali cadevano a iosa a causa di una piacevole brezza che stava rinfrescando il quartiere dalla sera precedente. Il piccolo Keiji corse sotto il grande ciliegio che solitamente donava ombra a gran parte del cortile e attese che quei minuscoli elementi naturali cadessero tra i suoi capelli e tra le sue dita. Uno di essi si posò per un istante sul suo nasino, prima di decidere di seguire fino in fondo le legge di gravitazione universale. [...]"

**1\. Amico mio**

Keiji si soffermava spesso ad osservare quei piccoli petali rosa man mano che si perdevano all’interno del giardino della scuola, tra gli alti ciuffi di erba incolta. Era solito posizionare le mani a coppa per raccoglierne qualcuno da portare alla sua mamma. Durante la precedente primavera era riuscito a crearle un piccolo braccialetto floreale che risultò essere sentitamente apprezzato. Infatti, ancora oggi la signora Akaashi continua a conservarlo gelosamente all’interno di uno speciale portagioie sul quale aveva riportato il nome del suo unico e amatissimo figlio.

Quella mattina i petali cadevano a iosa a causa di una piacevole brezza che stava rinfrescando il quartiere dalla sera precedente. Il piccolo Keiji corse sotto il grande ciliegio che solitamente donava ombra a gran parte del cortile e attese che quei minuscoli elementi naturali cadessero tra i suoi capelli e tra le sue dita. Uno di essi si posò per un istante sul suo nasino, prima di decidere di seguire fino in fondo le legge di gravitazione universale. Il bimbo si sentì improvvisamente estasiato da quel contatto, tanto da toccarsi più volte il viso sorridendo di gran gusto. Non aveva mai avuto amici fidati con cui poter condividere quelle piacevoli sensazioni, ma aveva imparato a compensare la sua immensa solitudine imparando a comunicare con la natura.

“Hey, hey, hey! Che gioco è? Deve essere molto divertente!”

Keiji riaprì di colpo i suoi grandi occhi color dell’oceano, sussultando per lo spavento che l’improvvisa venuta di quella voce gli aveva causato. Due grandi occhi chiari come il sole iniziarono a scrutarlo con fare sinceramente incuriosito, mentre lunghe e folte ciocche di capelli argentei si agitavano sul suo viso al ritmo di quelle delicate folate di vento che il più piccolo avrebbe preferito di gran lunga godersi in totale solitudine.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e strinse il pugno lungo un fianco, cercando di non dare nell’occhio. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di colpirlo o di minacciarlo affinché lo lasciasse in pace, ma le cattive esperienze con i bambini più grandi gli avevano insegnato a diffidare sempre e a prescindere, così come a porsi costantemente sulla difensiva. Tutto questo non rientrava di certo nella sua indole fragile e ipersensibile, ma oramai era diventata una spiacevole consuetudine a cu isi era presto adattato.

“Ne-nessun gioco. Stavo per andare in classe.”

“Oh, anch’io sai. Ma poi ho sentito la tua risata e ho pensato che magari stavi giocando ad un gioco bellissimo!”

Keiji non riusciva a reggere l’intensità dello sguardo di quello “strano” bambino che gli si era parato davanti. Cercò di evitarlo il più possibile puntando alle sue nuove scarpette blu, pensando al momento in cui le avrebbe dovute lasciare in uno di quei brutti armadietti posti vicino alla palestra. Si trattava di un regalo ricevuto dal suo papà in uno di quei rari giorni in cui si era ritrovato a casa tra un infinito viaggio di lavoro e l’altro; un piccolo pensiero divenuto il simbolo di un legame che entrambi avrebbero voluto diverso, sicuramente più costante.

“Questi ciliegi in fiore sono fantastici! Senza di loro non ci sarebbe la primavera. Lo dice sempre mia madre.”

“A-anche la mia lo dice.”

“Davvero? Che bello! Magari potrebbero diventare amiche! Anche a me piacerebbe diventare tuo amico, sai?”

Amico.  
Nella testa del piccolo Akaashi era sempre suonato come un concetto strano, qualcosa che non apparteneva propriamente al suo mondo, dato che era abituato a giocare e a svolgere i suoi compiti in completa solitudine, salvo la presenza della mamma.  
I suoi compagni di classe avevano tentato più volte di invitarlo alle loro feste di compleanno o di coinvolgerlo nelle più svariate attività didattiche da poter svolgere in gruppo. Ma Keiji, per quanto ci avesse provato in tutti i modi, non si era mai sentito completamente a suo agio in contesti confusionari in cui sapeva di poter ritrovare coloro che puntualmente lo deridevano per la sua serietà e per l’evidente difficoltà che riscontrava nel socializzare a dovere.  
Non aveva mai sentito una definizione chiara e condivisibile del concetto di “amico”, così come non aveva mai avuto la fortuna di trovare qualcuno che avvertisse spontaneamente il desiderio di sedersi accanto a lui per illustrarglielo nella maniera più limpida possibile, senza mai dimenticarsi di avere comunque a che a fare con un bambino di soli sette anni. Chissà, forse era finalmente giunta l’occasione propizia.

“Che scemo, non mi sono presentato! Io mi chiamo Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou. Frequento la classe uno del terzo anno.”

Akaashi riuscì finalmente ad alzare il capo e ad osservarlo in ogni sua movenza. Koutarou aveva un grande sorriso e una spavalderia bonaria che tutto sommato non gli dispiacevano affatto. E doveva ammetterlo: era persino simpatico.  
Sorrise appena, riscontrando un’insolita reazione dipinta sul viso dell’altro. Difatti, la sua bocca si dischiuse in una “O” carica di stupore e ammirazione che Keiji non riuscì a fare a meno di trovare insolita.

“Io... io mi chiamo Akaashi Keiji e... e sono iscritto alla classe numero sei del secondo anno.”

“Oh, la classe della maestra Hana! Era la più simpatica dello scorso anno!”

“Anche a me piace molto, mi aiuta sempre...”

“Già, è molto brava! Ma dimmi, a cosa stavi giocando poco fa?”

Di nuovo quella domanda, come se la risposta fosse poi così importante. Ma forse Keiji non aveva ancora pienamente realizzato quanto in realtà potesse esserlo per quel ragazzino dalla frizzante curiosità e dai modi decisamente coinvolgenti e rassicuranti.  
Decise di armarsi di coraggio e di provare a raccontargli cosa stesse realmente facendo, sperando con tutto il cuore di non essere preso per matto o, peggio ancora, di non essere deriso per il modo in cui era solito vivere ogni cosa che lo circondava.

“Non era un gioco. È solo che... è solo che mi piace venire sotto questo grande albero per raccogliere i petali di sakura.”

“Wow, che cosa bellissima! Li porti alla tua mamma?”

Akaashi strabuzzò gli occhi per la sorpresa: nessuno dei suoi coetanei gli aveva mai rivolto un apprezzamento così diretto e allo stesso tempo carico di entusiasmo. Nelle sue parole non c’erano né forzature e né secondi fini, solo tanta voglia di approfondire la conoscenza di un bimbo timido e riservato; comunque tremendamente interessante.

“Sì... le faccio dei braccialetti.”

“Che idea fantastica! Hai provato a farle anche una collana? È più grande e servono più petali, ma se vuoi ti posso aiutare! Magari ne faccio una anch’io. Anzi no, perché poi mi tocca farne due altrimenti mia sorella ci potrebbe rimanere male. Però... ci penso.”

Keiji avrebbe voluto replicare a quelle parole capaci di rasserenarlo e riportato a stretto contatto con la realtà, sensazione che gli mancava davvero da molto tempo.  
Furono interrotti dal suono della prima campanella del mattino, quella che avrebbe autorizzato tutti gli studenti ad affollare i locali scolastici allo scopo di prendere parte alle prime lezioni del mattino. Un vociare variegato ed allegro sovrastò la calma e il silenzio che li aveva accompagnati sino a quel momento, a partire da un bambino dai capelli color sabbia che aveva iniziato ad agitare la mano per attirare l’attenzione di Koutarou. Quest’ultimo si limitò a salutarlo, facendogli chiaramente intendere che lo avrebbe raggiunto solo in un secondo momento.

“Ci possiamo fermare anche oggi pomeriggio se ti va, dopo la pausa pranzo.”

Akaashi ci mise qualche secondo a comprendere che si stesse rivolgendo ancora a lui. Era convinto di essere già uscito dai suoi interessi, visto che i suoi storici amici reclamavano la sua presenza per qualcosa di sicuramente più allettante rispetto alle sue stramberie da perenne anima solitaria.  
Sollevò gli occhi per capire se stesse parlando sul serio, se davvero avesse intenzione di trascorrere parte del suo prezioso tempo a raccogliere petali rosa assieme a lui. “Un’attività da femminucce”, avrebbero chiosato molti dei suoi compagni di classe troppo, troppo formalizzati circa le nette divisioni di genere imposte dai loro stessi genitori.  
Koutarou non lo stava guardando, ma non aveva nemmeno intenzione di allontanarsi fino al momento in cui non si fosse deciso a dare un responso alla sua richiesta; possibilmente positivo.

“Non andrai a giocare con il tuo amico?”

“Sto quasi tutto il tempo con lui e mi sono un po’ stufato. Oggi voglio stare con te!”

Keiji arrossì di colpo tentando in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere. Nessuno – ma proprio nessuno! – prima di allora aveva mai osato dirgli una cosa tanto bella e in maniera così istintiva. Com’era possibile che in tutta la scuola ci fosse anche un solo altro bambino che fosse interessato a passare un momento di ricreazione assieme a lui? E poi... perché proprio un ragazzino estroverso e vulcanico come Bokuto Koutarou? Che ci trovava di tanto speciale in lui e nei suoi passatempi che ai più, invece, parevano solamente delle mere perdite di tempo?

“Sai, stavo pensando che possiamo provare a chiedere alla maestra Hana se ha del filo per le nostre collane di fiori. Cosa ne pensi? Sono sicuro che non ci dirà di no! Lei è la maestra migliore del mondo!”

“Sì, ma...”

“Posso venire io nella tua classe a chiederglielo, se vuoi!”

“Oh! Davvero lo faresti?”

“Certo!”

“Bokuto-san, sei davvero molto gentile. Gra-grazie!”

***

Il giorno seguente i due bimbi si ritrovarono nello stesso punto alla medesima ora. E così fu anche per i giorni a venire, fino a quando il naturale corso delle stagioni non aveva trasformato i sakura in tante ottime ciliegie da poter raccogliere e mangiare nel tragitto percorso fino a casa.  
Nel corso delle brevi vacanze estive si scrissero diverse lettere alle quali allegavano foto e cartoline che ritraevano i diversi paesaggi che si ritrovarono ad ammirare rispettivamente a Nagasaki e nell’Hokkaidō.

L’anno successivo le loro classi furono collocate l’una affianco all’altra e questo permise loro di stare assieme per ancora più tempo, tanto che il piccolo Akaashi arrivò a sentirsi maggiormente accolto dai suoi senpai piuttosto che dai suoi stessi compagni di classe. Koutarou invitò sempre più spesso Keiji a casa sua ed insieme cominciarono a seguire ed a appassionarsi voracemente alla Volley League maschile. Qualche settimana dopo decisero di comune accordo di iscriversi assieme al club della propria scuola, coinvolgendo anche le vecchie conoscenze di Bokuto.

La loro relazione crebbe di anno in anno, fino al giorno in cui, agli esordi della loro carriera liceale presso il Fukurōdani Gakuen, un episodio fortuito fece loro intuire che con ogni probabilità, la loro stretta e indissolubile vicinanza non era dovuta solamente ad un pur profondo sentimento di amicizia; Keiji aveva intuito che il suo cuore e la sua mente erano già andati oltre quel limite da parecchio tempo, ma la giovanissima età e la totale inesperienza gli avevano impedito di dare un significato a ciò che spesso lo portava a piangere in gran segreto e a dannarsi per non essere come tutti gli altri. I discorsi sulle ragazze, i primi appuntamenti e i diversi livelli d’intimità raggiunti dai suoi coetanei non gli interessavano minimamente, tanto che arrivò a respingere tutte le richieste che gli arrivavano puntualmente il giorno di San Valentino.

Koutarou non lo aveva mai giudicato per questo, tutt’altro. Per un breve periodo aveva frequentato una ragazza di nome Yukie, ma qualcosa tra loro non funzionò. Il ragazzo dai capelli argentei arrivò a liquidare la questione sostenendo che i due fossero troppo simili tra loro per poter andare d’accordo; difatti, sosteneva da sempre di volere una persona che fosse in grado di stargli accanto e di migliorarlo, qualcuno che potesse comprenderlo senza troppi giri di parole e, soprattutto, che potesse accettarlo per quello che era e non per ciò che avrebbe voluto che fosse.

“Probabilmente una ragazza del genere non esiste, almeno non qui. So che ci vuole tanta pazienza con me...”

“Non posso darti torto, Bokuto-san. Ma questa è anche la tua parte migliore.”

Per Koutarou era ufficialmente iniziato l’ultimo anno di liceo, la fine di un percorso sempre condiviso con quel kōhai bello quanto un angelo e paziente come nessun’altra persona con cui avesse mai avuto a che fare, compresi i suoi stessi genitori. Per quanto non sopportasse l’idea di lasciarlo per un intero anno scolastico alle prese con innumerevoli distrazione che lo avrebbero anche potuto allontanare da lui, si sforzava ogni giorno di non pensarci, di non darlo troppo a vedere, soprattutto quando si trovava in sua compagnia.

“Forse la parte migliore non sono io.”

“Cosa intendi dire?”

I loro occhi s’incrociarono perdendosi gli uni dentro quelli dell’altro. Keiji rimase completamente disarmato di fronte alla serietà mostrata da quello sguardo intenso e granitico, penetrante ed indimenticabile.

“L’ultima volta che sono uscito con Yukie siamo stati al parco e ci siamo seduti davanti all’enorme ciliegio che si trova di fronte all’entrata nord. Vedere tutti quei petali rosa che fluttuavano nell’aria mi ha ricordato il giorno in cui ci siamo rivolti per la prima volta la parola, praticamente dieci anni fa. Voglio dire... mentre ero con lei... pensavo a noi da bambini, pensavo a te e... lei se n’è accorta.”

“Si è accorta che pensavi a me?”

“Nah, non così nel dettaglio. Avrà sicuramente notato che non ero concentrato su di lei, quello sì.”

“Bokuto-san, tu...”

“Io sono uno cretino con la “C” maiuscola, lo so. Ma ho pensato che se mi fossi dedicato troppo a lei non avrei più avuto tempo per te e... non mi è sembrato giusto. Non so come spiegarlo bene ma... io voglio stare con te!”

Keiji arrossì esattamente come quel giorno, quando realizzò quanto fosse sincera la devozione che quel bambino dal sorriso inconfondibile stesse rivolgendo proprio lui. E come quel giorno, dieci anni dopo le cose non erano minimamente cambiate. Si erano semplicemente adattate alla loro nuova posizione nel mondo, alla loro adolescenza e allo sviluppo della loro capacità di saper finalmente dare un nome alle cose, soprattutto a quello che sentivano dentro.

“Koutarou... ti capisco.”

“Lo so, tu mi hai sempre capito. Ed è per questo che voglio stare con te. Con te e... con nessun’altro.”

Bokuto gli prese le mani ed incastrò perfettamente le dita alle sue. Mise un comico broncio nel momento in cui realizzò che il suo setter prediletto stava lottando per non scoppiare a piangere dopo la sua meravigliosa dichiarazione d’affetto. Passando velocemente i pollici sulle sue guance spazzò via quelle calde lacrime di gioia e finì con l’abbracciarlo forte senza evitare di commuoversi a sua volta.  
Tutto quello che avevano sempre desiderato era avvolto in quel groviglio di braccia e sentimenti che avrebbero portato nei loro cuori per il resto delle loro vite.  
Non serviva altro in quel frangente. Il resto sarebbe venuto da sé.


	2. Un esame per due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keiji si voltò per un attimo verso il cumulo di libri, oggettistica da cancelleria e indumenti vari che erano stati lasciati in ogni angolo di quei pochi metri quadrati che avrebbero dovuto condividere. Quando tornò a guardarlo negli occhi si lasciò andare ad un ghigno con il quale voleva dimostrargli che qualche piccolo dettaglio – per lui molto più che rilevante – non gli era stato riportato. "

**2\. Un esame per due**

_Aprile_

Mentre si recava nella stanza che gli era stata assegnata, Keiji rifletteva ancora sul piacevole scambio di opinioni avuto con il signor Gonokami quella stessa mattina. La proposta di affiancarlo ad uno studente del secondo anno in difficoltà di rendimento lo aveva sorpreso e attratto sin da principio. Se da una parte non era ancora certo di essere in grado si sobbarcarsi un compito tanto gravoso, dall’altro non vi avrebbe potuto rinunciare per niente al mondo. Senza nulla togliere al senso di colpa che – in caso contrario – lo avrebbe sicuramente tormentato per diverse settimane, aveva riflettuto a lungo sui reali vantaggi dell’opportunità che gli era appena stata offerta: portarsi avanti con il piano di studi ancor prima del tempo lo avrebbe aiutato a trovare quanto prima la propria indipendenza economica. Oramai non si premurava nemmeno più di nascondere ai suoi conoscenti quanto i rapporti all’interno della sua famiglia fossero tesi in quell’ultimo periodo; di conseguenza, trasferirsi al campus universitario suonava quasi come un appiglio liberatorio del quale non poteva assolutamente non approfittare.

Fece scorrere la sua tessera magnetica nella serratura e la porta si aprì con un unico scatto. In un primo momento fu accolto da un tremendo tanfo fatto di sudore e biancheria sporca. Difatti, non poté evitare di constatare lo stato in cui era ridotta quella stanza, tra libri, quaderni, vestiti, scarpe e altre cianfrusaglie sparse un po’ ovunque. Il letto più prossimo alla finestra non si vedeva praticamente più, tanto si ritrovava ad essere sommerso da qualsiasi diavoleria potesse appartenere ad un ventenne che d’impegnarsi nello studio non ne voleva proprio sapere.

La felpa dimenticata sullo schienale della sedia lasciava però presagire che il suo compagno di stanza fosse un membro del club di pallavolo dell’ateneo. Non riuscì a resistere all’impulso di prenderla tra le mani per studiarne qualche dettaglio; nonostante non fosse esattamente fresca di lavatrice, l’odore che emanava lo attirò senza indugio. Non gli era mai successa una cosa simile prima di allora.

“ _Hey_ , ho lasciato ancora la porta aperta?!”

Akaashi balzò in avanti per lo spavento indotto da quella possente voce venuta dal nulla. Lasciò involontariamente scivolare l’indumento a terra ed esitò per diversi istanti, prima di decidersi a voltarsi per comprendere quanto fosse diverso da lui quel ragazzo equiparabile ad un tornado inarrestabile.

Il nuovo _senpai_ restò a sua volta senza parole, ancora ignaro dell’arrivo della nuova matricola di cui aveva solo sentito parlare quando venne convocato nell’ufficio del responsabile di dipartimento. Gli si avvicinò con una pacatezza che non gli apparteneva, soprattutto per accertarsi che non stesse male o che non gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa di compromettente. D’accordo, non era arrivato a formulare un pensiero di questo tipo, ma di sicuro il fatto che non si voltasse nemmeno per salutarlo lo aveva incuriosito parecchio.

“Ehm... ciao! Tu devi essere lo studente del primo anno con cui dividerò la stanza da ora in avanti...”

_Nooo! Passavo di qua e per caso sono entrato proprio nella tua “disordinata” dimora..._

Il più giovane faticò ancora a trovare un modo per poter rivolgere la parola a quel ragazzo con la dovuta tranquillità; perlomeno poté voltarsi per ammirarlo più da vicino. Nel momento in cui si soffermò su quei suoi enormi occhi color miele la stanza cominciò a passare in secondo piano, iniziando a girare su sé stessa quasi fosse stata messa in moto da un meccanismo a molla improvvisamente impazzito.

“Così sembra...”

Il sorriso incerto che aveva mostrato sino ad un attimo prima lasciò spazio ad un’espressione carica di perplessità. Storse appena la bocca posando entrambe le braccia lungo i fianchi; inclinò appena la testa, dando l’idea di non aver ben chiaro come poter agire per poter risultare un minimo ‘interessante’. Una nuova vibrazione appena partita dal suo petto si stava già premurando di avvertirlo che non sarebbe stato così semplice. Quella risposta lo aveva già posto sulla difensiva, a mille miglia dal suo flebile tentativo di costruire una nuova amicizia.

“Oh, bene. Io mi chiamo...”

“... Bokuto Koutarou.”

Le palpebre del diretto interessato si allargarono più del consueto, trasformando il suo viso in una maschera di stupore e curiosità intrinseca. Non si lasciò scappare nemmeno l’opportunità di poter rendere evidente la sua reazione biascicando un lungo e sincero “ _Oooooh!_ ”

“Sei già informato su tutto, non è vero?”

Keiji si voltò per un attimo verso il cumulo di libri, oggettistica da cancelleria e indumenti vari che erano stati lasciati in ogni angolo di quei pochi metri quadrati che avrebbero dovuto condividere. Quando tornò a guardarlo negli occhi si lasciò andare ad un ghigno con il quale voleva dimostrargli che qualche piccolo dettaglio – per lui molto più che rilevante – non gli era stato riportato.

“Non proprio su ogni singolo particolare, ma ho già dedotto parecchie cose entrando in questa stanza...”

“Oh, cosa... se posso chiedertelo?”

“Il caos madornale presente qui dentro! Non credo sia possibile poter convivere d’ora in avanti se non ti deciderai a mettere a posto tutto quello che hai lasciato in giro come se nulla fosse.”

“Sai, anche mia madre me lo ribadisce spesso. In effetti... sono un po’ una frana su certe cose, anche se per altre me la cavo.”

Di sicuro non si stava riferendo allo studio, considerato quanto fosse indietro con gli esami dell’anno precedente.

Keiji non aveva preso al meglio il paragone fatto tra lui e la madre, per quanto non potesse affatto negare la sua maniacalità per l’ordine e la pulizia degli ambienti che solitamente frequentava.

“ _Hey_! Non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami, _‘mister_ _non sopporto tutto questo disordine’_!”

Keiji cercò di non cogliere quella mera provocazione come il suo ‘sgangherato’ _senpai_ avrebbe desiderato. Era chiaro come il sole che stesse ironizzando su di lui per non ammettere che fosse in torto da vendere.

“Io sono Akaashi Keiji, iscritto al primo anno della facoltà di lettere moderne. _Bokuto-san_ , sono comunque lieto di fare la tua conoscenza. Prenditi cura di me da questo momento in avanti.”

I toni parevano essersi finalmente addolciti, per quanto entrambi avessero già compreso che non si potesse trovare una soluzione più adeguata per favorire il quieto vivere. Mostrarsi più cordiali e scoprire qualche curiosità relativa alla persona con cui avrebbe dovuto dividere gran parte del suo tempo in ambito accademico avrebbe sicuramente giovato a quella che poteva anche trasformarsi in una bella e duratura amicizia.

“Uh! Un futuro insegnante?”

“Ehm, non saprei. Non escludo nulla, ma... mi piacerebbe lavorare nel campo della letteratura.”

Bokuto inarcò le sopracciglia per la sincera sorpresa che gli suscitò quella risposta. Per quanto quel ragazzo non avesse ancora presenziato alla sua prima lezione post-liceale, sembrava già avere le idee piuttosto chiare a proposito del suo avvenire. Con ogni probabilità doveva essere uno di quei sognatori che coltivano le loro passioni sin da bambini, nascondendole sia alla famiglia che alla stragrande maggioranza dei propri coetanei; non tanto per timore di avere a che fare con persone dai gusti molto diversi, ma più per paura di non essere compresi all’interno della cerchia delle proprie idee, quelle che facevano di lui una persona dallo sguardo lungo e dalla mente fervidamente critica e attiva.

“Vuoi dire che _scrivi_?”

Ad Akaashi piacque all’istante il suono di quel verbo pronunciato non senza una certa titubanza. _Scrivere_ era sempre stata la sua attività prediletta, che si trattasse di appunti didattici, pensieri del momento o piccole trame che meritavano di vedere il loro momento di gloria mediante la trascrizione su carta o personal computer. Ogniqualvolta si trovava a tu per tu con i suoi pensieri veniva assalito dal desiderio di dar loro vita e “corpo”, per quanto la narrativa potesse concedergli questa possibilità. E no, non aveva mai parlato a nessuno di tutti quei quaderni che aveva inondato di emozioni e che aveva poi gelosamente segregato in una vecchia cassapanca posta nel solaio, nella speranza che a nessun membro della sua famiglia venisse mai il desiderio di forzarla per capire cosa contenesse di tanto prezioso. La sua infanzia e, soprattutto, la sua adolescenza erano tutte radunate tra quelle pagine rilegate.

“Sì, mi diletto con qualche racconto di tanto in tanto, ma c’è ancora molta strada da fare.”

“ _Wow_! Mi piacerebbe leggere qualcuna delle tue storie. Non leggo molto, ma dipende dal genere. Però sono sicuro che tu scriva benissimo... non so, ho questa sensazione. Così, a pelle.”

Che quel ragazzo non fosse esattamente un divoratore di libri si era intuito dalla sua scarsa propensione allo studio, ma che avvertisse quella sensazione positiva nei suoi riguardi lo lusingava parecchio. Certo, non poteva fare troppo affidamento sulla critica positiva di una persona che non aveva mai avuto a che fare con i suoi racconti, ma poteva comunque essere un buon incentivo per perseguire i suoi obbiettivi, dato che non aveva ancora avuto modo e piacere di parlarne apertamente con nessuno.

“Ti ringrazio, ma come ti dicevo... non è nulla di particolarmente esaltante. Non credo nemmeno che possa essere il tuo genere.”

_Le distanze. Ancora una volta_.

Ecco cosa stava cercando di prendere Keiji per l’ennesima volta con una delle poche persone che cercavano di avvicinarsi a lui e al suo modo di essere.

“Senza vedere nulla è difficile poter giudicare.”

_Giudicare._

Esattamente quello che lui non avrebbe mai voluto. Non scriveva per ricevere voti come alle medie. Lo faceva esclusivamente per buttar fuori tutto quello che non avrebbe potuto esternare in altro modo.

Decise che forse sarebbe stato meglio sospendere quella discussione che lo stava mettendo in agitazione per cominciare a tastare il “territorio”. Non sarebbe mai stato tanto meschino da chiedergli di poter visionare il suo libretto elettronico dei voti, ma perlomeno aveva bisogno di capire come si sarebbe dovuto muovere per aiutarlo a dovere.

“Bokuto _-san_ , sei iscritto ancora alla facoltà di scienza motorie, non è vero?”

“Eh?! Certo! Per quale motivo avrei dovuto cambiare percorso? Mi ci vedi tra le leggi fisiche e quelle che si studiano a Giurisprudenza?!”

La sua mente rispose istintivamente in maniera negativa, ma cercò di non tramutare quella constatazione – più oggettiva che soggettiva – in parole. Scienze motorie era sicuramente la facoltà più adatta per un ragazzo tanto amante dello sport in senso pratico.

Di sicuro aveva bisogno di nuovi stimoli per riacquisire quella motivazione perduta di fronte ai libri. Se voleva migliorare la propria dote anche sul campo, doveva partire dalle basi teoriche, oltre che dall’irrinunciabile allenamento che spesso arrivava a fargli dimenticare di avere una camera da riordinare come gli dèi comandavano.

“Volevo solo togliermi il dubbio. Molti studenti, al termine del primo anno, arrivano a pensare di aver scelto un percorso di studi che forse non si è rivelato essere quello che si aspettavano. Tra loro c’è chi rinuncia e si trova un impiego e chi invece tenta un’altra strada. La tua scelta è già di per sé un ottimo segnale.”

“Dici sul serio? Sai, sono uno che non demorde facilmente... io.”

“Buon per te. È già un buon punto di partenza. E dimmi... qual è stato l’esame del primo anno che ti ha più spaventato?”

“Anatomia umana! Ogni volta che provavo ad aprire quel dannato libro mi sembrava di dover andare a fare il medico. Non mi sono mai presentato all’appello!”

“In effetti, non è semplice. Però è importante conoscere il proprio corpo ai fini sportivi.”

Bokuto iniziò a torturarsi i lunghi capelli a partire dalla base della nuca. Abbassò lo sguardo e quasi si sentì in soggezione di fronte a quel ragazzo a cui, in un comune connubio tra studenti del primo e del secondo anno, avrebbe dovuto insegnare come muoversi all’interno dell’ambito universitario; non il contrario.

Digrignò rumorosamente i denti nel tentativo di dire qualcosa per discolparsi dalla sua pigrizia e dalla scarsa coerenza dimostrata per ciò che aveva detto un attimo prima: di fronte a quel tomo dalle immagini a tratti inguardabili, aveva procrastinato molto più del consentito. E stava ottusamente continuando a farlo, seppur la cosa lo mettesse in palese imbarazzo al solo pensiero.

“Il prossimo appello sarà a giugno, giusto?”

“Sì, a inizio sessione.”

“Bene, tu a giugno ti toglierai di torno questo enorme peso. Ma lo farai per bene.”

“Ma come sarà possibile?”

“Non è _possibile_... è _certo_! Io cercherò di aprirti un _varco_ , per quello che potrò fare.”

Koutarou saltò sul suo letto ponendosi in una bizzarra posizione da anfibio pronto a spiccare il salto tra una ninfea dello stagno e l’altra. Peccato che al posto dei variopinti fiori ci fossero solo oggetti di ogni tipo di sua proprietà pronti a spargersi sul pavimento ad ogni suo esagitato movimento.

“Akaashi, se ci riuscirai sarai davvero un figo!”

La contentezza per l’opportunità fornita da quel kōhai giunto dal nulla lo portò ad iniziare a correre per tutta la stanza, fino a dirigersi nel corridoio, con l’intento di comunicare a chiunque gli capitasse a tiro che avrebbe superato tutti gli esami arretrati grazie ad un certo “ _Agaasheee_ ”.

Così facendo, non ebbe modo di realizzare appieno quanto la sua reazione avesse fatto arrossire il giovane Keiji.

***

_Giugno_

Koutaurou era concentrato nel ripasso degli appunti che gli erano accuratamente stati redatti dal nuovo compagno di stanza. La sua calligrafia era minuta e ordinata, priva di abbreviazioni e con numerose note al margine che potevano in qualche modo aiutarlo a ricordarsi le definizioni di alcuni termini prettamente medici o creare dei collegamenti logici se lo stesso argomento veniva ripreso in punti diversi. Di tanto in tanto provava a ripetere il concetto che aveva appena terminato di leggere per memorizzarlo al meglio; così come gli era stato caldamente consigliato.

Keiji si trovava alle sue spalle, semi-sdraiato sul proprio letto e intento a leggere una saggio riguardante la poesia francese del settecento. L’esame di letteratura europea era ormai alle porte.

Prima di iniziare il capitolo dedicato a Voltaire, decise di prendersi una pausa per sincerarsi dei livelli d’ansia raggiunti da Bokuto. Negli ultimi giorni, quando aveva provato a fargli ripetere i primi due capitoli, aveva assistito ad un paio di pianti disperati che non aveva avuto modo di vedere nemmeno tra i suoi compagni di liceo più impacciati.

Sosteneva di non essere in grado di ricordarsi nulla e che, nonostante fosse riuscito a mettere insieme due definizioni in sua presenza, davanti al professore non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. A quel punto il più giovane non poteva far altro che proporgli una passeggiata durante la quale avrebbe concesso libero sfogo alle sue curiosità. Solo così riusciva a riportarlo alla calma e a ottenere qualche flebile possibilità di indurlo a proseguire con lo studio.

“Bokuto _-san_ , come procede?”

Koutarou si stupì nel ritrovare Akaashi al suo fianco, stranamente seduto sull’unico angolo libero della scrivania su cui cercava di studiare. Non aveva fatto alcun rumore ed era riuscito a non far cadere nulla, cosa che a lui non sarebbe riuscita nemmeno sforzandosi. Con una mano teneva le dita dell’altra, carezzandole in quella maniera ossessiva che oramai aveva imparato a riconoscere, per quanto fosse poco comune. Notò che muoveva le punte dei piedi dall’alto verso il basso, e viceversa, in maniera ritmica, quasi come un bambino che si soffermava ad osservare qualcosa che lo aveva fortemente incuriosito.

“Ah! Ehm... bene. Questo terzo capitolo sull’apparato circolatorio m’inquieta. C’è troppo sangue!”

Keiji cercò di trattenere una flebile risata che premeva per diventare l’ovvia risposta a quella puerile affermazione. Ma non poteva evitare di ammettere a sé stesso che l’ingenuità che traspariva dalle parole del suo _senpai_ fosse tra le cose più “vere”che avesse mai potuto godere nella sua ancora giovanissima vita.

“È vero. Ma è importante capire come funziona.”

Bokuto alzò un gomito e gli mostrò una sbucciatura che si era procurato di recente durante gli allenamenti del club di pallavolo. La fissò con un certo stupore, probabilmente soddisfatto di aver scoperto come il sangue si potesse bloccare in autonomia, nel momento in cui la ferita non risultava essere particolarmente grave.

“Sapevi che _questa cosa qui_ , che io ho sempre chiamato ‘ _crosta_ ’, in realtà è un insieme di piastrine che si sono unite tra loro per fermare la ferita?”

Keiji si limitò ad annuire e a sorridere, ritenendo che non fosse necessario ribadire che fosse una conoscenza che solitamente si acquisiva già nel corso degli ultimi anni della scuola primaria.

Si concentrò sullo stato in cui aveva ridotto i suoi appunti, anche se sapeva bene che se erano stati sgualciti in quel modo era stato per mera apprensione.

“Quando sarai pronto potremo cominciare a ripetere insieme anche questo capitolo.”

“Ma io non lo passerò mai questo esame!”

“Non cominciamo a dire stupidaggini.”

Koutarou poggiò il mento al ginocchio del suo interlocutore, mettendo in mostra un broncio con il quale voleva lasciar intendere che non si sentiva comunque in grado di affrontare quegli accademici che lo avrebbero riempito di domande difficili allo scopo di dargli un voto... sempre se fosse stato possibile.

Akaashi lo stava osservando con le braccia conserte e con l’aria di chi non avrebbe di certo ceduto alle sue moine.

“Non guardarmi così, Bokuto _-san_! Sai, pensavo di venire ad assisterti, dato che sarà un orale.”

Improvvisamente il viso di Koutarou s’illuminò e la sua mano s’allungò sino alla sua coscia, anche se non c’era alcuna intenzione ammaliante nei suoi gesti; non consapevolmente, perlomeno.

“Questo vuol dire che... se non mi ricorderò qualcosa mi suggerirai?!”

“No!”

“Ma... _Agaaaaasheee_!”

“Niente ma. Suggerire non serva a niente. Devi imparare a credere di più in te stesso e nelle tue potenzialità. Non sarà molto diverso rispetto alla pallavolo, vedrai.”

“Non lo so...”

“Creerò una scaletta dopo che avremo visto insieme tutti i capitoli. Così avrai tutti gli argomenti ben in mente e in ordine.”

“Akaashi, faresti davvero questo per me?! Ma sei davvero un _figo_!”

Le guance dello studente di letteratura acquisirono un colorito più intenso del solito per quell’apprezzamento che di certo non si sarebbe aspettato per un aiuto allo studio. D’impulso carezzò i capelli insolitamente privi di gel del suo nuovo amico; cercò di rasserenarlo per quanto, a sua volta, si trovasse in uno stato d’agitazione mai provato prima di allora. Il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere ad un ritmo maggiore e le sue mani tremavano appena.

_Per te farei questo ed altro, Koutarou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Ringrazio anticipatamente tutti coloro che passeranno a leggere questa mia piccola one-shot!
> 
> Akaashi è una matricola appena iscritta alla facoltà di lettere moderne (per il suo amore per la letteratura) con un ottimo rendimento scolastico. Proprio in funzione di questo gli viene affidato il recupero di un senpai che l’intero ateneo stima per il suo talento sportivo, ma che non vorrebbe mai perdere come studente in senso stretto: Bokuto.  
> Il compito non sarà tra i più semplici perché, come lo stesso Keiji avrà modo di notare sin dal primo incontro, sarà necessario partire proprio dalle basi, ovvero dall’ordine e dall’organizzazione.   
> Il nostro bel setter riuscirà nel suo intento? Di sicuro non mancherà di farsi in quattro per il suo Koutarou!   
> Stay tuned! ;) 
> 
> Il testo è scritto in terza persona e al tempo passato. 
> 
> A presto,
> 
> Mahlerlucia

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice (Chapter 1)
> 
> Ringrazio anticipatamente tutti coloro che passeranno a leggere questa mia piccola one-shot!
> 
> Piccola kid!fic (almeno nella prima parte) in cui ho voluto re-inventare quell’infanzia che purtroppo nel canon Bokuto e Akaashi non hanno potuto condividere. È un aspetto della loro storia che mi è mancato e che invidio parecchio ad altri pairing come l’IwaOi o la TsukiYama che invece hanno avuto questo privilegio. Detto questo, ho spesso immaginato un incontro di questo tipo, dove un più intraprendente Bokuto si lascia vincere dalla curiosità di saperne di più a proposito di quel bambino che amava starsene sotto i petali di sakura (chi legge le mie storie sa che è un elemento che mi piace riproporre spesso).  
> Nella seconda parte li ho riportati al contesto della Fukurōdani, intenti a tenere a bada i loro primi impulsi ormonali. Ho volutamente deciso di lasciare il finale nel limbo che intercorre tra amicizia e “ben altro” per poter approfondire eventualmente la cosa in una delle prossime shot. In fondo il tema di questo prompt era proprio l’amicizia, dico bene?!  
> Stay tuned! ;)
> 
> Il testo è scritto in terza persona e al tempo passato. 
> 
> A presto,
> 
> Mahlerlucia


End file.
